Memory
by South Park Kid
Summary: The kids of South Park chat about their past. Also in my 100 Themes Challenge.


**Memory**

"Remember when we went skiing and Clyde fell off the chairlift?"

_The lift stuttered, pulling lazily onward as the three boys sat impatiently waiting for it to arrive at the top of the hill. Tweek Tweak sat in the middle, claiming sitting on the sides was "too much pressure" and afraid he would fall out. Craig Tucker sat on the right, secretly holding the smaller boy's hand as the lift climbed the hill. Clyde Donovan shifted impatiently in his seat, watching the others hop off and start down the slope. "Dude, I bet if I jumped I could make it from here," He remarked to his friends, eyeing the steep decent below him. Craig flipped him off. "Don't be a dumbass Clyde," he said, squeezing Tweek's hand as the chairlift screeched to a halt. They were stuck. "That's it…" Clyde said, unbuckling himself. He jumped off the chair, ignoring Tweek's screaming and landed with a loud thud. "Dumbshit," Craig said to the limp boy below him and the chairlift started up again. Clyde cried until they got there. _

"Remember when we took the field trip to Denver and Butters was kidnapped by the Bloods?"

_Butters inched closer to Kenny McCormick, trying to convince him that they should go back with the rest of the boys who were more uptown. Kenny insisted that he simply _had _to see this store, and Butters reluctantly followed. They cut through an alley as a shortcut, and Butters stopped to tie his shoe, Kenny not noticing he'd lagged behind. As Butters got up, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged backwards into a darker part of the alley. The "Bloods" had seen him in his blue shirt and thought he was a Krip. Butters screamed for Kenny, before he was shoved down and a knife was pressed to the soft skin of his neck. Kenny rushed over and shoved the gang members out of the way, grabbing Butters arm and running. _

"Oh, you guys, remember that time Jew Boy got stuck on a roller coaster with Stan?"

_Kyle shivered as the cold wind blew through his red hair. They sat on top of a hill, the roller coaster bars keeping them seated. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as other riders complained loudly. An intercom had informed them that it would be at least another half hour before the ride could be fixed. Kyle looked at Stan and back down at the ground where he could see Cartman laughing hysterically. Angrily he spit, smirking when Cartman screamed in horror. "I'm bored," Stan whined resting his head on the front of the car. Kyle rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Stan's lips before looking away, blush covering his cheeks._

"Remember when Damien got super pissed and set the school on fire?"

_Damien clenched his fist, willing himself not to turn around and punch the boy in the face. "God, that pussy, what's his name, Pip? He's a fucking disgrace!" A boy had said, not noticing Damien sitting right in front of him. Pip held fast to Damien's arm, pleading him not to do anything rash. "Ha-ha, look at him with his fucking hair and his accent! What a douche!" The boy remarked, laughing loudly. Damien tugged his arm from Pip's hold and spun in his seat. The boy's eyes widened as Damien grabbed his chair and thrust it at the boy's face. It missed him barely and ended up smashing into a gasoline tank, which then caught in fire. The school was evacuated, but Damien made sure that the boy was locked inside the room when they all escaped._

"Remember that day we got snowed in and we were stuck in school for a whole day?"

_Craig opened the blinds of the classroom, seeing a huge pile of snow blocking the whole glass. "Garrison," he shouted over his shoulder, "Were fucking snowed in!" The classroom became silent as Mr. Garrison tossed his magazine on the ground and walked over to examine the window. "Aw goddamnit, I'm gonna miss the new Oprah!" He shouted his hands on his hips. A few students groaned and banged their heads on their desks. Craig went to comfort a convulsing Tweek, who was mumbling something about being stuck forever and having to resort to cannibalism. Cartman seized the moment to piss off Wendy even further, knowing they'd be stuck together for a good six hours. Kyle's baby brother Ike came to the classroom to use his older brother's Nintendo during the wait. At some point Chef brought them a huge bowl of Mac & Cheese, which everyone at greedily, and they told stories about 4__th__ grade, sitting around the heater as if it were a fire. Eventually they heard Randy Marsh crying "Stan! Staaaaaaaaan!" and holding out the raven haired boy's baby shoe. No one would admit it, but they all had a really good time. _

"Remember the day we got to see the brand new Terrance and Philip Movie?"

_All the kids of South Park lined up eagerly outside the town's theater, clutching the ten dollar bills their parents had given them. Clyde thought about what candy he was going to get. Cartman was determined to be the first one in the theater. Kyle wondered if Stan would hold his hand. Tweek was worried about the movie screen ripping and everyone hating him for it. Craig was thinking about how cute Tweek looked when he was worried. But everyone was basically thinking the same thing. _Holy shit, we are about to see the Terrance and Philip movie! _The clock ticked closer and closer to 12, everyone biting their tongues in anticipation. "Next!" The ticket boy shouted. "Me! Me! I'm next!" Cartman yelled, shoving his money through the little window of the ticket booth. Everyone sat in their red velvet seats, shoving popcorn and candy excitedly into their mouths. The screen flared with the words _**NOW YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION: TERRANCE AND PHIILP, ASSESS OF FIRE! **_The crowd cheered and clapped, the movie beginning to play. It was the best day of their lives. _

"Remember last winter when we all went to Stark's Pond?"

_They all arrived at the same time, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, BeBe, Craig, Tweek, Token, Kenny, Clyde, Butters, Cartman, Pip, Damien, Kevin, Rebecca, Timmy and Jimmy. They were in swim suits, despite the harsh cold of the winter night air. They nodded to each other, forming a long line and clasping hands. 1. 2. 3. All together, they leaped into the icy water of Stark's Pond at 12 o'clock midnight, in the middle of December. The water was so crisp and cold that they swore their lives flashed before their eyes and they felt completely warm for a blissful second before coming up and gasping for air. They ran from the freezing water, grabbing towels and blankets they'd brought beforehand. Clyde and Token made a fire and Cartman was considerate enough to share marshmallow as they sat and warmed their numb fingers and toes. For a moment they were all kids again, forgetting for a few minutes about the responsibilities that lie ahead, all the worries in the back of their minds, every tiny thing that caused them grief. They were back in fourth grade, when life was easy. When, after you got home mom would have a bologna sandwich and a box of grape juice waiting for you on the table. When they had sleepovers and spent all night watch Red Racer and Terrance and Philip re-runs. Back when there wasn't a worry in the world, there was nothing that mattered besides your friends and that cute girl or boy that sat next to you in History._

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Yeah me too."

Tears were shed as the seniors of South Park High School said goodbye to each other for the last time, relishing in the memories they held close to their hearts. 

---

I liked this one so much that I decided to put it up separately as well as on the 100 Themes Challenge.

Please review.


End file.
